Australia
Australia is a large, wealthy and sparsely populated country located d irectly south of Indonesia. Its default leader is Margareth Aygoton, a caricature of real-life Australian Prime Minister Julia Gillard. Strengths * Only one terrorist group present ( Total Jihad ). * 3 Star military units * Massive surplus production of Aluminium, Coal, Iron Ore, Diamond, Gold, Silver, Flowers, Beef, Pork, Uranium, Bauxite, Sheep and Milk. These are obviously great for exporting. * Excellent relations with all countries in NATO and the European Union, as well as with some other economically and militarily powerful nations, such as India, Israel, Ukraine, Japan and South Korea. * Few countries with very bad relations with Australia: namely Iran, North Korea, Vietnam, Sudan, Syria and Zimbabwe. * Modest oil reserves present between the city of Darwin and the state of Western Australia's northern coast. * Extremely powerful offshore wind resources off Norfolk Island, the south-west corner of Western Australia, the northernmost parts of Queensland, and the easternmost waters of New South Wales. * Good solar energy resources absolutely anywhere in the country. * A good variety of political parties that can easily be made to like you (though most are impotent), unlike the strict two-party system of the United States of America. * Military prescence in East Timor, Afghanistan, and an air force base in Malaysia, very close to the border with Thailand. * One satellite launch site. * You start the game with 3 military satellites already in orbit. * NATO will readily accept your application to join them. * Large population of atheists means that religious complaints against you do not catch on with the public. * You can easily afford to have maximum employment under police, secret service, health, education and research. Weaknesses * Need to import Chemicals, Motor vehicles (both types), most types of foods, Steel, Oil, Natural Gas, Fuel, Tires, Software and Aeronautical construction. * The UN and WTO seem to want to expel Australia from them at the drop of a hat. * Getting a permanent seat on the UN Security Council is nigh-impossible. * Hard to please Syndicates. * A restrictive immigration policy (and it doesn't seem to reduce immigration or crime anyway). There is little public support in making immigration more liberal. * Military is spread very thin over the massive territory. * No nuclear power plants for you to start a secret nuclear weapon program with. * Despite its wealth, small population = small economy (roughly the same size as Indonesia's). * Laughably small secret service with international prescence in only one country at the start of the game (namely Syria ). * Artists and "ecologists" can be hard to please due to starting the game with a low budget for culture and environment. * No intense traffic airports or large cultural or sporting attractions. * Very prone to forest fires (as in you are more likely to have a forest fire in Australia than a famine in any African country). * No support for national service if you decide to establish one to make the army larger. * Like all developed countries, constructions are slow. * Large protests will inevitably result from allowing gay marriage. * The institutions can be near impossible to please. Category:Countries Category:Democracies